My Protector, My Hero
by TheScarletAvenger
Summary: After rescuing you from a crazy madman, Phil Coulson comes to your bunk on the Bus to make sure you're doing okay. But... He may also have a little something else on his mind.


**Rated strong 'M' 18+ for sexual situations. If I do a follow story to this it will be on my account on AO3 (thescarletavenger)**

* * *

"Don't you dare touch her again!" Agent Coulson's voice is dripping with venom as he looks at your attacker. You're slumped up against the wall, hands tied tightly, and your body is shaking with fear. The attacker is standing only a couple of feet away from you, pointing a gun at Coulson. He's grinning like a madman at the agent, and you're afraid at any second he's going to fire his weapon at him. You'd never forgive yourself if Agent Coulson was injured, or worse, if he was killed trying to save your life.

"The bitch had what was coming to her," the attacker yells. His finger is twitching against the trigger of the gun. You feel like such an idiot for letting yourself get caught. You had one task. Just one task, and you failed. All you had to do was pass along information from Agent Anderson to Agent Ward. That was it. It was something a junior agent could have done, but here you were – a Level 7 agent and you got captured by a deranged scientist that is threatening to kill you, and now, Agent Coulson. If you weren't tied up, you'd try to take out the attacker yourself. You can feel a welt forming on your cheek where he had hit you. Your back is aching where he shoved you up against the wall. If you make it out alive tonight, you know you're going to have some serious bruises come tomorrow.

Agent Coulson's fists are balled up tightly, and he takes one step closer to the attacker, never taking his eyes off him. "You're going to let her go," he says in the most commanding voice you've ever heard him speak in. The attacker laughs, and his finger starts to pull back the trigger of the gun. Your eyes grow wide and you gasp loudly. The attacker shifts his eyes over to you. And that his fatal mistake. Agent Coulson moves like lightning towards him. The gun goes skittering across the floor as Coulson grabs his wrist and twists it. He slams the attacker against the wall, his head knocks back into the wall with a sickening crack. The attacker tries to grab him, but Coulson is able to dodge it. He presses him tightly against the wall, his lip is curled up in a snarl, teeth are glinting in the pale light of the room. "I do not appreciate my agent being touched!" he growls almost animal-like. God, you never heard him sound that fierce before. He usually has such a calm demeanor, not that that isn't a bit scary at times, but this is just a whole new level of scary. You hate to admit it, especially right now, but it's kind of hot.

The attacker squirms to get away but Coulson isn't going to let him. He makes sure of it by punching him in the nose sending blood sputtering everywhere as he slides unconsciously down the wall. Coulson takes a moment to check and make sure he really is out before he rushes over to your side.

"I'm sorry." It's the first words out of your mouth as he starts to undo the cords around your wrists. He stops what he's doing and looks up at you, his eyebrow arched slightly.

"Sorry for what?" he asks and then goes back to untying you.

"I shouldn't have got caught. I feel so-"

"Even the best agents are caught off guard at times," he says as he finally frees your wrists. He looks back up at you, gone is that fierce look on his face. It's replaced with the kind and gentle look that you're used to. "Besides, he was tracking us from the beginning. I should be apologizing to you for not finding that out until it was too late. I would have never put you in this kind of risk if I had known." His voice is soft and low, as he stands up offering you a hand.

"Thanks," you say as you take his hand and he gently pulls you to your feet. You glance over at the man on the floor and then you look back to Coulson. "What are we going to do with him?"

"We can transport him to the S.H.I.E.L.D base in Roswell. I'm calling Ward now, hopefully our team isn't too far away," he says, taking his phone out of his pocket.

"And the information? Is it safe?"

"He was never able to send it to his employer," Coulson replies. At least that weight is lifted off your shoulders. You probably would have resigned if you lost top secret S.H.I.E.L.D information. You step away as Coulson calls in your location. He doesn't seem mad at you, but you expect that once your feeling better that he'll have a little talk with you. He hangs up the phone and smiles at you. "They'll be here in a few minutes."

You nod and lean up against the wall waiting for your team to arrive. You watch as Coulson crouches down next to the unconscious attacker and snaps a pair of handcuffs on him. He looks up at you and gives you a soft smile just as Agent Ward bursts through the doors.

* * *

It's near midnight now, and you're safely back on the Bus. Agent Simmons checked you out and determined that you didn't have anything more than a few bad bumps and bruises. She suggested that you get some rest and sent you to your bunk. Sleeping is not happening though, no matter how much you try to fall asleep, you just can't. Every time you close your eyes all you can see is that bastard slamming you against the wall, hitting you in the face, tying you up. You can still hear his voice as he tells you that he's going to have some fun with you before he kills you. You groan and toss your head to the other side of the pillow, trying to block out any more bad memories. Just as you squeeze your eyes shut there is a soft knock at your door.

You sit up and listen again for a minute. Another soft knock comes a few seconds later. You flip on your nightlight and walk over to the door and slide it open a few inches. Agent Coulson is standing there dressed in a blue button up shirt, the top three buttons are undone, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. You smirk at him and he gives you a soft smile. "Can't sleep?"

"Wanted to check on you," he whispers. "Can I come in for a moment?"

"Um, sure. I guess," you say, sliding the door open so that he can step inside. It's not that you don't want him in your personal space, it's just that the bunks are so small. It's basically just a bed with a door, and just enough room to stand up and get dressed. He walks in and you slide the door shut, when you turn around he's sitting on your bed, looking up at you. "I'm okay. I'm just having a hard time falling asleep. My mind is still all wound up from earlier. I should have asked Simmons for a sedative," you say with smirk. Even though it's your bunk, you're not sure if you should sit down next to him, so you lean up against the wall instead. You wince slightly soon as your back presses against it.

"Sore?"

"That's an understatement," you reply. He pats a spot next to him for you to sit. You don't move for a moment. This whole situation feels a bit weird to you. Not weird in a bad way, but you've actually had fantasies about Coulson coming to your bunk in the middle of the night. He pats the bed a little harder and gives you another smile. Slowly, you walk over to him and sit down. "So ... how are you doing?" you ask, trying to not sound so nervous.

I'm good," he says, running his hand over his bruised knuckles.

"Oh," you say, looking down at his hand. "Is that from punching that guy?" You mentally roll your eyes at yourself. Of course it's from punching that guy.

He chuckles slightly, but doesn't say anything. He knows you're embarrassed enough without making a remark. "So I hear you got a pretty bad bruise on your back?" he asks changing the subject.

"Yeah. See?" You twist your back to him, so he can see the black and blue bruise marring your back over the top of your tank top. "It goes all the way down to about the middle of my back. Hurts like a bitch," you laugh slightly, but even laughing makes you ache.

You still yourself at the first touch of his fingertips gently gliding over the bruise. "I wish I would have gotten to you sooner," he whispers, his hot breath his tickling your ear. "Before he got a chance to touch you."

"It's ..." You're at a loss for words. His fingertips are still trailing over the bruise, and he's applying just enough pressure to make the pain pleasurable. You have to bite your lip to keep from moaning out loud.

"I wanted to kill him," he whispers. His lips just barely brush against the warm flesh of your neck. "I had to hold myself back."

"A bit protective of your agents, eh?" you say jokingly, trying to keep from falling apart at his touch. Is this a dream? Is Agent Coulson really here in your bunk coming on to you?

"I care for all of my agents. My team," he replies softly as he kisses down to your shoulder. "You, however, I find myself wanting to be your protector. Your hero. I know that sounds silly, because you're a more than capable agent. You don't need a protector-"

"It's not silly," you say in a rushed breath. You want to smack yourself for sounding so desperate, but between him confessing that and kissing your shoulder it's really making you crave him even more than you had in your fantasies.

"This is okay then?" His voice has just a tinge of worry in it.

"More than," you reply and tilt your neck back when his lips brush across the bruise.

"I wish I could kiss you all better, sweetheart," he whispers as he places a kiss on the bruise, and gently slides the strap of your tank top off your shoulder.

"Agent Coulson-"

He chuckles. "You can call me Phil. I think that would be appropriate now." You can feel him smiling as he kisses the tender area of your back. You shudder when you feel his tongue slide over your back. It's warm and wet as he drags it slowly across your skin.

"Phil!" you gasp, and shimmy away from him.

The look on his face is a mix between embarrassment and 'oh shit, I've gone too far.' He starts to stand up, but you're tackling him against the bed, pressing your mouth to his. "Oh," he mumbles into your mouth. His hands wrap around your back, being careful not to touch any of the tender areas. "I thought-"

"I want you," you say in a raspy whisper before you go back to placing hot kisses against his jaw. You can't believe you said that to him. You're usually not this forward with men, but Jesus, Phil brings out your confident side.

"Mmm ..." he moans softly into your mouth. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." His hands are at the hem of your tank top, and he's slowly gliding them up under it. You sigh happily at the skin to skin contact he's giving you, but you want more.

You push yourself up a little bit and run your hands over his shirt. He's looking up at you with a tight smile that makes the little lines around his eyes crinkle. "You want me to stop?" you ask in a sexy low voice. You smirk and raise your eyebrow at him when he shakes his head no. Teasingly you begin to pop the buttons on his shirt open. He sits up and pulls it off and tosses it to the floor. You grab the hem of his undershirt and start to pull it off, throwing it to the side once its over his head. "Impressive." You can't take your eyes off his strong chest. You had a feeling that he had a muscular body underneath that suit, but you didn't know he'd be that cut. The dark hair along his chest is a complete turn on and, you want nothing to do more than run your fingers through it right now. You don't get a chance to though, because he leans in and crushes his lips to yours, attacking your mouth with hungry kisses. His hands are at the bottom of your shirt again and he's tugging it off you.

"Perfect," he whispers once he pulls the shirt over your head. He's staring at your breasts and usually this part of being intimate makes you self-conscious, but it feels natural and right with him. He glides his hands over your shoulders, across your collarbone, then softly over your breasts. You gasp when he slides the pads of his thumbs over your nipples. "Oh, sweetheart, you're perfect."

You can feel the heat rushing to your face, your heart begins to quicken, as he leans in again kissing your collarbone, letting his tongue slide across it. He trails little butterfly kisses across your chest, stopping just before he gets to your breasts. "Phil." You can't help but moan his name and tilt your head back when you feel his mouth against your breasts, his tongue sliding across your nipples. "Oh ... Phil ..." you pant, raking your fingers through his short hair. You gently try to push him back onto the pillow, but he is still relentlessly kissing and licking your breasts. Another shove and he's back on the pillow, smiling up at you as you crawl on top of him.

"God, you're gorgeous," he grins.

"Oh, sure I am. The bruises really bring out the color of my eyes," you say a little dryly.

He smirks. "All good agents get battle bruises from time to time."

You lean down on him and press a couple soft kisses to his neck. He moans softly when he trail them down his chest. You stop when you see a long silvery scar in the middle of his chest. "Is this your battle bruise? Is this the one from-"

"That Asgardian bastard? Yes," he mumbles, then moans as you drag your tongue over the scar. "Oh that feels ..." his voice ebbs away as you lick him all the way down to his bellybutton. Your hands are at the buckle of his belt and start to undo it, but his hands are at your shoulders pushing you away.

"Something wrong?" you whisper, looking up at him.

He swallows thickly and takes a deep breath. "We can't ... do it right now."

You smirk at him. "Oh, I know. But I was thinking something more on the line of using my mouth."

"Oh." He looks shocked, and you wonder if anyone has ever offered that to him before. Hell, you're a bit shocked that you offered to do that to him. "I don't-"

"You worried you're not going to be able to control yourself? Scared it's gonna be so good that you're going to wake everyone up with your moaning?" Jesus, this new found confidence is really shocking you. You like it though, and so does Phil.

He smirks. "Oh, I know, I'm going to enjoy it. Let's just save that for another time," he says, twisting his body so that you're pinned under him now. You wince slightly at the pain from the bruises on your back. "I'm sorry. This probably is the worst time we could be doing this."

"No, this is perfect. Please don't stop Phil." You beg, sliding your hand over his muscular shoulder. "I want you to touch me." You need some kind of physical touch from him, because leaving you like this would be absolute torture.

"Can you be a good girl and be really quiet?" he whispers, sliding his warm hand over your bare legs. He stops when he gets to the bottom of your thin cotton sleep shorts, tickling his fingers lightly just under the fabric.

You squirm and nod your head. "Yessir," you whisper, not knowing exactly what he has planned. Obviously, it's something where he thinks you're not going to be able to keep silent. "Hey, how come you're allowed to do this to me but I wasn't allowed to touch you?"

"Because what you wanted to do to me has been my fantasy for a very long time, and there is no way in hell I'd be able to keep quiet." He just shared a very inmate fantasy with you, and you wonder if you should share one of yours with him? Okay, you decide maybe he's not ready to hear yours yet. Even the tame ones are pretty intense and kinky. "Now, are you going to keep talking or do you want me to continue?" His blue eyes are so dark with desire as he slowly pulls your cotton shorts down your legs.

"Mmm ..." you hum, closing your eyes. Thank god that you wore some cute, lacy panties tonight instead of your 'granny panties.' You make a mental note to make sure you never wear those again. Not if surprise sex is going to happen now.

"Sexy," he smiles as he runs his hands over the lace. His mouth is back on yours and he's kissing you hungrily. You part your lips slightly and he pushes his tongue inside, exploring every inch of your mouth. "Mmm ..." he moans.

God, this man can kiss. His tongue is caressing yours with the most attentive pleasure, his lips are moving along yours, drinking in everything you have to offer him. One of his hands are back on your thigh, stroking back and forth so gently that it's almost unbearable. He slides it up further until his fingertips are brushing against the lace of your panties. "Phil," you mumble his name as you feel him slip one finger underneath the lace.

"So wet ..." he mumbles quietly, stroking his finger against you center. He leans down on top of you again, and his lips are back on yours. You squeak slightly when he pushes his long finger inside you. He stops and looks up you. "This okay?" he asks sincerely. You know if you said it wasn't he'd stop at an instant. It feels amazing though, and you want him to continue.

"God, so good ..." you whisper quietly, closing your eyes as he starts to slide his finger in and out. "So ... so good," you mumble against the flesh of his neck.

"You have no idea how bad I want to be inside you," he whispers. "Next time we'll do it right, but for now ..." His voice trails off as he slips another finger inside you. You bite your lip to keep from crying out. He changes the speed a little and crooks his fingers slightly as he moves them inside you.

"Fuck," you pant, pressing your head into the pillow, and arching your back up off the mattress. "Oh fuck ..."

He chuckles against your skin. "You like this? Do you want more?" He applies more pressure and quickens the pace of his ministrations. His breath is just as ragged as yours as he pants hotly against your ear. You can feel yourself starting to spiral out of control; that white light is starting to cloud your vision, you can feel your muscles contracting around him. "Sweetie, you're so close. I can feel it. God, you're so tight and wet. Come for me sweetheart ..." he whispers just before sucking on your earlobe.

Your squirming under him, toes begin to curl up, and you moan just as your release comes. You start to say his name loudly but he clamps his free hand over your mouth to keep you from shouting your pleasure to the entire Bus. Your entire body is trembling with satisfaction as he pulls his fingers out of you. "Wow ..." you say looking up at him. "That was ... that was ..." You can't even describe how incredible that felt.

He places a chaste kiss on your lips. "Amazing? Marvelous? Unbelievable?" He smirks as he curls up next to you.

"How about all that and more?" you reply, sinking into his warm body. The two of you are silent for a few minutes as you enjoy the closeness of each other. "We probably broke protocol, didn't we?" you giggle.

"Oh, we broke dozens of protocols," he says looking at you with a playful smile on his lips.

"Are we going to break it again?" you ask.

"You bet we are," he grins, wrapping his arm securely around you.

You sigh happily. "Good," you say, snuggling even more into him. "But, next time you're going to be completely naked."

"I can't wait," he says with a chuckle.

You close your eyes and rest your head again his chest, his melodic breathing makes you start to fall asleep. You know he can't stay with you for too much longer, but while he's here you're going to enjoy spending every second with him.

Your protector. Your hero.

Your Phil.


End file.
